Saranghae Yeoja Pudel!
by gimo michiko
Summary: Ketika cinta Sungmin yang layu mulai bermekaran seiring keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghiasi kehidupannya. One shoot dengan prolog dan epilog. Mind to read and review?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Kata-katamu telah meresap di hatiku, meracuni akalku dan melumpuhkan sarafku.

Kau benar.

Teramat benar.

Terimakasih karena telah menyadarkanku.

Tapi aku terlanjur melukaimu, membuatmu menjauh dariku, membuatmu selalu melarikan diri dariku.

Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Terlebih dirimu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku selalu menaruh rasa kagum saat mengamatimu.

Kau tersenyum.

Seketika bibirku berucap 'amat manis'.

Membuat semua orang disekitarmu ikut merasakan keramahan yang kau toreh.

Dan aku mendapati bahwa hatiku mulai jatuh cinta padamu.

Tapi aku tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menunjukkannya.

Tunggulah... tunggulah aku yang sedang memupuk keberanian.

Suatu saat aku pasti akan menyatakannya dengan jelas padamu.


	2. Saranghae Yeoja Pudel!

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you...

* * *

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to SM Entertaiment

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, and almost plotless.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko

* * *

Present: **Saranghae Yeoja Pudel!

* * *

**

"Kau!" teriak Sungmin kaget. Ia menudingkan jari telunjuknya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini!"

"Aku?" tanya namja yang tengah berada di ambang pintu. Kini ia juga menuding dirinya sendiri dengan alis berkerut.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan kau!"

"Kau mengenalku?" Namja tersebut memasang tampang paling babbo sedunia.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengen–"

Namja tersebut menyela ucapan yeoja yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya dengan mengibaskan tangannya lalu berkata, "Kalau ingin berkenalan denganku, bilang saja terus terang. Tapi bersabarlah sebentar." Ia melangkah dan melewati Sungmin begitu saja. Tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri terpaku. Ia memutari tiap sudut ruangan, mengamati satu-persatu secarik kertas yang menempel di tiap bangku. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tertahan oleh salah satu kertas dari puluhan kertas yang ada. Namanya tergores di atas kertas tersebut.

"Hei!" bentak Sungmin jengkel.

Terjangan suara Sungmin layaknya angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh namja itu. Namja itu berbalik. Bukan berbalik menatap Sungmin, melainkan menatap bangku yang berada di sebelah sisi satunya. "Kau mengenal orang yang bernama Han Sungmin–menggunakan marga Hankyung–?" tanya namja itu yang pandangannya sudah beralih ke Sungmin kembali.

"Mwo?" Sungmin tercekat kaget.

"Orang yang bernama Sungmin akan menjadi teman pinggiranku," jelas namja tersebut.

"Teman pingiran?"

Namja itu berdeham sejenak, "Maksudku, teman sebelah bangku."

'**Tring!'**

Bel berdering nyaring, tanda proses pembelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahuinya," gumam namja tersebut. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di kursi yang akan ia duduki selama setahun ke depan.

Sungmin masih diposisi semula. Tidak bergerak satu senti pun. Matanya yang sipit membulat tidak sempurna.

Entah mengapa ruangan kelas yang sembari tadi hanya didiami oleh dua orang–namja itu dan Sungmin–tersebut langsung dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berseragam sama, hanya bawahannya yang sedikit membedakan, hanya sebatas membedakan gender. Lalu apa yang spesial dari bunyi dering bel? Hingga mampu mengundang orang sebanyak ini.

Dengan terseok-seok, Sungmin menyeret kakinya malas mendekati bangku barunya. Bangku satu-satunya yang masih kosong setelah semua siswa menempati bangku mereka masing-masing. Bangku yang mungkin akan menyiksanya dirinya setahun penuh. Nyanyiaan kebahagiaan sebagai murid baru SM Senior High School kandas total.

"Yobo...," sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kayu yang sama sekali tidak empuk segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sekujur tubuh Sungmin terasa membantu. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya

"Yobo...!" sapa Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada agak dinaikkan. Tangannya yang terulur tadi langsung dikibas-kibaskan di depan muka Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu responnya. Tapi kenapa tangan itu terulur lagi padanya? Apa maksud dari namja sebelah bangkunya tersebut?

"Ternyata teman sebelah bangku itu kau... Cho Kyuhyun imnida," aku namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa lagi dengannya? Apa dia tidak waras?

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin berkenalanan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah, mungkin namja sebelah bangkunya memang sudah gila. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilakukan?

"Senang berteman denganmu, Minnie" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ya ampun kenapa tangan Kyuhyun semakin menodong balasan jabatan tangan darinya? Dengan sekali gerakan, Sungmin menampik tangan Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja memutuskan bahwa mereka berteman. Ia tidak sudi. Dengan ini, Sungmin memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah berteman dengan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh... mungkin kau menutup diri bagi orang baru." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu perlahan-lahan."

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya? Orang baru? Kini hipotesis Sungmin semakin kuat. Hipotesis yang menyatakan bahwa namja sebelah bangkunya, namja yang bernama Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sudah gila. Ia berharap, teman sebelah bangkunya tersebut segera di drop out dari sekolah ini. Segera menghilang dari SM Senior High School. Sekolah yang ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak sonsaengmin matematika–yang bernama Leeteuk–garang. Ia melemparkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis ke arah Kyuhyun.

Bagaikan reka adegan yang dibuat slow motion, Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya menguap. Kemudian tanpa dosa menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Lalu...

'**Ctak!'**

Penghapus papan tulis itu salah sasaran! Alhasil namja cupu yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun jadi sasaran. Kacamatanya remuk dan diperparah dengan hidungnya yang berdarah. Wajahnya putih tertutup serbuk kapur.

"Si...siapa saja cepat bawa Kibum ke ruang kesehatan! A... a... Kau saja Siwon!" perintah Leeteuk tergagap-gagap.

"Arraseo, Leeteuk-sshi," jawab teman sebelah bangku Kibum yang bernama Siwon. Ia memapah tubuh Kibum lalu mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat kerjaan soal ini!" bentak Leeteuk geram.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya, maju ke papan tulis dan menyelesaikan hitungan matematika yang rumit bagai sekali jentikan jari. Dengan lancar ia mengoreskan ujung kapur pada papan tulis, mungkin kalkulator kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang sembari tadi mengamati takjub hanya bisa bergumam, "Lain kali perhatikan ke depan. Sekarang duduklah."

Dengan santai Kyuhyun kembali ke bangkunya, meski seluruh mata menatapnya sejak insiden penghapus tadi. Tapi hanya Sungmin seoranglah yang tidak tertarik menatapnya. Kepala yeoja itu terus menghadap ke depan. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia kembali ke aktifitas semula: menatap yeoja di sebelah bangkunya. Anehnya Leeteuk membiarkannya begitu saja, mungkin Leeteuk kehabisan soal matematika yang sulit.

'**Tring!'**

Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seperti itu. Posisi bangku yeoja itu amat strategis: menempel dengan dinding yang berjendela besar. Memudahkan dirinya untuk melihat sebelah sisi wajah Sungmin yang tertepa sinar matahari.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun...," bisik seorang namja yang duduk di depan bangku Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa bel tanda istirahat berdering. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan malas. "Mwo?"

"Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja Donghae," kata namja yang bernama Donghae tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm...," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengerjakan soal sesulit itu? Padahal itu materi untuk semester depan," tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Dengan ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya lalu melanjutkan, "otak. Semalam aku sudah mempelajarinya."

Donghae hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Bibirnya membulat layaknya ikan lohan. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajahnya memang seperti ikan.

"Donghae!" panggil seorang yeoja yang bernama Yukkie.

"Mwo, nona ketua kelas?" sahut Donghae.

"Piket! Cepat hapus papan tulis!" perintah Yukkie galak.

Donghae berbalik pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengan yeoja yang bernama Yukkie itu." Donghae menujuk Yukkie yang sedang menepuk-nepuk penghapus papan tulis di jendela yang terbuka lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mengenalnya sebagai yeoja killer sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Kenapa ya aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Donghae!" bentak Yukkie.

"Arraseo nona ketua kelas!" sahut Donghae malas. "Aku piket dulu ya Kyu... nyawaku sedang terancam sekarang," pamit Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Untunglah Donghae segera pergi karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah malas meladeninya. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke samping dan matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Dimana dia? Pandangannya hanya beralih sejenak dan yeoja di sebelah bangkunya menghilang entah kemana.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

SM Senior High School: saat pembelajaran telah usai.

Sungmin baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah dan berbelok ke tikungan hingga suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu aku, Minnie!" teriakan itu berasal dari belakang.

Sungmin menoleh dan mukanya mencemberut. "Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Hanya jalan inilah yang menuju rumahku," kata Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat alis. "Jangan-jangan...," Kyuhyun mengelus-elus dagunya, "kita searah?"

Sungmin mendengus dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan melewati jalan yang sama karena rumah mereka masih dalam satu kawasan. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun berlagak tidak mengenal dirinya? Apakah ia amnesia?

"Hei... tunggu aku, Minnie!" Kyuhyun berusaha menjajarkan langkah dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan demikian Kyuhyun.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sungmin menyerah, dirinya lelah dan kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Ia baru sadar denah rumahnya berubah total.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Entah berapa kilometer ia melangkah setengah berlari hanya untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Kini mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Lotte World–Disnelaynya Korea.

Sungmin melotot dengan mulut mengangga. Kenapa dirinya bisa kemari?

"Bilang saja kalau mau berkencan denganku. Jangan berputar-putar seperti ini" cerca Kyuhyun. Ia agak berjongkok dan meremat lututnya. Mengatur nafas sejenak lalu berdiri tegak kembali. "Ayo...," ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin. "Mari nikmati kencan pertama kita."

Sungmin kaget dan berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Bagaimana pun genggaman Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Mereka yang masih berseragam sekolah masuk dan menyusuri sepanjang kawasan outdoor dari Lotte World. Berbagai macam wahana berupaya merayu setiap pengunjung, termasuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menuntun Sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di kedai kecil bergaris-garis pelangi. "Kau mau ice cream rasa apa, Minne?" tawar Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk di kursi dengan meja berpayung besar.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir," kekeh pelan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetap bergeming.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju penjaga kedai. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali dengan mengenggam dua ice cream cone.

"Ini..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ice cream cone tersebut kepada Sungmin lalu berkata, "kau pasti suka." Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dugaannya benar. Ia melihat Sungmin melirik ice cream cone yang ia sodorkan dengan mengigit bibir bawah.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sungmin memandangi tiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Mulai dari lansia yang duduk di kursi roda, orang tua yang membelikan buah hatinya balon berwarna biru dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berfoto bersama. Sepasang kekasih...

"Ini... kau pasti suka."

Sungmin mendengar suara namja itu lagi. Entah berapa kali ia mendengar suara namja itu dalam sehari ini, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan atau bosan sama sekali. Ia melirik menatap ice cream cone berwarna pink, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya karena tenggorokannya kering kerontang.

"Kau suka strawberry kan?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sungmin heran. Ia langsung menyabar ice cream yang tersodor padanya dan menjilatnya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat sikap Sungmin yang sembari tadi 'jaim' menjadi blak-blakan seperti ini. Ia kembali duduk di kursi kayunya lalu berkata, "Karena badanmu yang memberitahuku." Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin kontan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. "Apa maksudmu!" hardik Sungmin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, "Haha... memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, menahan tawanya yang mungkin semakin keras. Setelah gejolak tawanya mereda, Kyuhyun melepas tangannya lalu menjelaskan, "Di rambutmu, jam tanganmu dan tasmu. Itu sebuah petunjuk kode yang mudah ditebak."

Sungmin tersentak, ia langsung memegang jepit rambutnya, melihat jam tangannya, tasnya dan semuanya berunsur Strawberry.

"Habiskan ice creammu, yeoja pudel. Kencan kita yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menjilat ice cream vanillanya.

Sungmin langsung mengigit ice cream strawberrynya. Jatungnya berdetak kencang. Kata-kata' pudel' membuat kenangan buruknya mencuat kembali. "Argh...!" erang Sungmin sambil membungkam mulutnya. Giginya terlalu sensitif dengan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" cemas Kyuhyun.

"Hm... hm...," gumam Sungmin sambil menunduk-nudukan kepalanya. Tapi terlihat jelas wajahnya sedang meringis.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar berkencan denganku," kata Kyuhyun sambil berevil smile.

Sungmin melotot kaget.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

"Mau naik apa, Minnie pudel?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka dihadapkan banyak sekali wahana yang patut dicoba.

"Jangan panggil aku pudel! Kenapa kau mengigatku pada kejadian waktu itu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Kejadian apa? Di kedai tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Andwae! Tapi kejadian setahun yang lalu!" Sungmin kehabisan kesabaran. Sampai kapan Kyuhyun amnesia?

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Setahun yang lalu? Kita kan baru bertemu hari ini."

"Terserah! Asalkan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan pudel!"

Kyuhyun mengaruk-garukan kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aksesoris berlebihan, make up terlalu tebal dan yang terpenting..." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, menyentuh rambut Sungmin. "rambutmu dikeriting layaknya pudel."

Sungmin menampik tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berusaha menjauh dari namja menjengkelkan sedunia, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sial... aku belum selesai berbicara dan ia melarikan diri lagi," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendesah keras. Ia segera berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Sementara itu Sungmin terus berlari tanpa menoleh. Hatinya kesal setenggah mati. Kejadian setahun lalu, kejadian yang paling memalukan untuk dirinya. Kejadian yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan, tetapi... tetapi dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun melupakannya? "Dasar namja sialan!" teriak Sungmin sambil melempar tas strawberrynya ke depan.

'**Duagh!'**

"Auw!" erang seseorang. "Siapa yang berani mengataiku sialan dan melempar sesuatu ke arahku! Siapa yang berani melawan Kangin, hah!" Teriak seorang namja yang menyembutkan identitas sambil memegang kepalanya yang terhantam oleh tas Sungmin. "Kau..." tunjuk namja tersebut penuh amarah.

Sungmin kaget, ternyata dirinya telah berlari terlalu jauh. Telah meninggalkan Lotte World dan kini ia berada di daerah yang sepi dan asing baginya. Parahnya ia harus berhadapan dengan namja yang mungkin anggota gangster. Sungmin celingak-celinguk, tidak ada orang yang lewat dan rupanya hari telah menjelang petang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja merobohkan namja tersebut dengan mudah, tapi ada sesuatu alasan yang membuat ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Satu-satunya pikiran yang melintas di benaknya agar ia selamat yaitu: melarikan diri.

"Jangan lari kau!" Kangin meremat kuat pundak Sungmin, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin melarikan diri.

"Gya! Lepaskan!" Sungmin meronta tapi percuma. Ia memejamkan mata penuh ketakutan. 'Siapa saja tolong aku!' pinta Sungmin dalam hati.

'**Bruk!'**

Sungmin merasa aneh, pundaknya terasa lebih ringan. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kalau tidak ada tongkat, kau benar-benar jadi yeoja pudel," kata penyelamat sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja melayangkan tinju ke arah tekuk namja tersebut dan ia berhasil membuat Kangin tak sadarkan diri. "Jangan melarikan diri lagi... biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, Minnie." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menyahut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Jiwanya masih terguncang.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin lembut. "Jangan takut... ada aku di sampingmu."

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sungmin menengadah menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang cerah di balkon kamarnya. Ia menatap bulan purnama yang dikelilingi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia telah pulang dengan selamat setelah diantar oleh Kyuhyun. Untunglah ummanya sedang pergi membeli makan malam, jadi tidak akan ada rentetan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tertuju padanya. Sungmin mendesah lalu bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya, hingga kakinya menyenggol sebuah pot kecil. Sungmin berjongkok, hendak membetulkan posisi pot kecil tersebut. Namun ia termenung cukup lama menatap kaktus kecil yang mendiami pot tersebut.

"Kenapa kaktus ini hijau segar kembali? Setahuku kaktus ini layu menguning," gumam Sungmin pelan.

_Jangan takut... aku ada disampingmu._

Sungmin tersentak, ia segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap kaktus miliknya.

"Kuncup bunga?" tanya Sungmin terlebih pada dirinya. Sungmin bangkit berdiri, masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil gelas minum yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya dan kembali berjongkok di hadapan kaktus tadi.

"Cepatlah mekar," kata Sungmin sambil menuangkan air dari gelas ke pot kecil tersebut. Hatinya yang mati akan kenangan setahun yang lalu lambat laun kembali hidup. Kuncup-kuncup perasaanya sedang terkena siraman kasih dari seseorang yang tinggal menunggu untuk bermekaran.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

'**Tok.. tok.. tok..'**

"Chagiya, bagun... sudah pagi. Anak gadis tidak baik bangun terlalu siang," seseorang berkata lembut dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Umma... sekarang hari Minggu!" komplain sungmin. Ia kembali meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"Appamu pulang, changiya. Kau tidak kangen?" bujuk umma sungmin yang bernama asli Han Heechul–memakai marga Hankyung–tersebut.

"Mwo? Appa pulang!" teriak Sungmin. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari membukakan pintu. "Umma tidak bercanda kan?"

Heechul hanya bisa mengelus dadanya melihat peringai anak gadisnya tersebut. "Cepat turun dan ikut sarapan."

Sungmin langsung menuruni anak tangga dan meninggalkan ummanya begitu saja. "Appa! Minnie kangen..." teriak Sungmin begitu dirinya telah berada di dapur. Ia berlari menuju arah appanya yang bernama asli Hankyung.

Hankyung membentangkan tangannya, siap untuk memeluk anak gadisnya yang telah ia tinggal selama tiga bulan untuk berbisnis di Beijing. Tapi, anaknya berlari melewati dirinya. Anaknya berlari ke arah kompor!

"nasi goreng Beijing!" lanjut Sungmin. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak riang di depan pengorengan penuh nasi goreng.

Hankyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan puppy eyes. "Minnie... kau tidak kangen pada appamu ini?" isak Hankyung. Bagaimana rasanya jadi appa bila anaknya lebih merindukan nasi goreng daripada dirinya?

Sungmin hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya pada appa tersayangnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia terlalu lama menunggu untuk menyicipi masakan andalan appanya. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak salah karena Heechul sebagai ibu rumah tangga sangat buruk dalam memasak.

Heechul telah menyusul anak gadisnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia menyuruh Sungmin dan Hankyung agar duduk rapi di kursi meja makan. Kemudian Heechul membagi nasi goreng yang ada dipengorengan menjadi tiga porsi lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

Sungmin tanpa menunggu lebih lama langsung melahap nasi goreng kesukaannya.

"Minnie...," panggil Heehul pada Sungmin, "tadi seorang namja menelepon ke rumah."

"Siapa, umma?" tanya Sungmin.

"Namja tersebut tidak memberi tahu identitasnya. Ia hanya meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan menunggu yeoja pudel di Lotte world hari ini pukul sepuluh pagi untuk mengganti kencan yang gagal," jelas Heechul.

"Huek..!" Sungmin tersedak dan langsung meneguk segelas air yang berada di samping piring. Ia menatap jam kepik yang berada di atas lemari es. Sekarang jam sebelas pagi!

"Mwo? Seorang namja naksir Minnie kita? Sepertinya namja tersebut butuh pencerahan," gumam Hankyung.

"Appa! Aku tidak seburuk itu!" dengus Sungmin jengkel.

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sungmin mengeluarkan cermin kecil strawberrynya lalu membenahi poninya.

"Sudah cantik," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sungmin dari pucuk kepala sampai pangkal kaki, semuanya berunsur strawberry dan berwarna pink. "Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu lagi?"

Sungmin segera memasukkan cermin strawberrynya ke tas mungilnya. Sungmin baru sadar telah membiarkan Kyuhyun menunggunya hampir tiga jam gara-gara ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk berdandan. Rambut keritingnya harus diroll, wajahnya harus dimasker dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Ayo...," ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng Sungmin, membawanya memasuki Lotte World.

Kini Sungmin tidak menolak ajakan Kyuhyun seperti waktu itu. "Kita kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana hanya terdengar suara kita berdua saja," jawab Kyuhyun tetap mengandeng tangan sungmin. Mereka terus melangkah dan membaur dengan kerumunan orang.

Sungmin merasa was-was. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mau bertindak tidak benar padanya.

"Sudah sampai," kata Kyuhyun. Mereka berhenti di depan wahana bianglala. "Semoga yeoja pudel ini tidak phobia ketinggian," kekeh Kyuhyun pelan.

Dugaan Sungmin semakin kuat. Naik bianglala hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

"Ayo naik," ajak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Otaknya melawan tapi hatinya tidak. Terkadang otak dan hati memang selalu bertentangan. Sungmin pasrah ketika mereka berdua telah naik dan duduk berhadapan.

Bianglala terus berputar dan kemudian berhenti sejenak. Tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti tepat di puncak.

"Kebetulan yang langka," kata Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua sembari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. "kota Seoul tampak amat kecil dari sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kaca di sebelahnya.

Sungmin mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke luar lalu bergumam, "Hm..."

"Tutup matamu," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Sungmin. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan padamu."

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang. Apakah dirinya akan mendapat ciuman pertama dari Kyuhyun? Seperti kebanyakan komik yang ia baca tentang sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bianglala yang berhenti di puncak dengan langit yang menjadi saksinya. Tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih!

"Tutup matamu," pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin semakin berdebar tak menentu dan ia langsung menutup matanya. Meski matanya terpenjam, ia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mendekat. Sungmin nyaris merasa dirinya hilang kesadaran ketika Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya. 'Sebentar lagi dia akan melakukannya padaku!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Selesai... sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, "Sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan-jangan aku akan melalakukan seperti yang ada di komik-komik murahan itu?" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, "Lihat jarimu."

Wajah Sungmin memerah padam karena Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya dan parahnya ia telah menjadi korban komik! Sungmin menunduk, menatap jari tangan kanannya dan matanya kontan membulat, "Ini!"

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap. "Itu adalah tanda pertemanan kita."

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

Sungmin terus menatap pinky ring yang melilit di jari kelingkingnya. Itu adalah pemberian Kyuhyun untuknya, tapi hanya sekedar 'tanda pertemanan' saja.

"Sudah sore," Kyuhyun menengadah menatap langit yang mulai berwarna oranye keemasan, "aku antar kau pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka telah berada di Lotte World cukup lama dan semua wahana telah mereka coba. Sungmin melangkah beriringan bersama Kyuhyun menuju gerbang Lotte world.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak seseorang yang berlari menuju Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja berbadan gempal lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, Shindong. Diriku tak mungkin ada kloningannya." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau tetap tak berubah!" Shindong melayangkan tinju main-main ke pundak Kyuhyun. Kemudian Shindong menoleh ke arah Sungmin, "Kyu, kau bersama dengan yeoja pudel ini? Seleramu telah berubah?"

Sungmin langsung terpaku di tempat. Ia sangat mengenali namja yang bernama Shindong itu. Shindong adalah teman SMPnya dulu!

"Pasti yeoja pudel ini mengodamu," lanjut Shindong.

Dada Sungmin memenuh, rasanya mau meledak. Sungmin langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berlari cepat.

"Aku sudah berubah," jelas Kyuhyun pada Shindong lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin berlari dengan terengah-engah lalu berhenti sejenak. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya dan mendapati dirinya masih dalam kawasan outdoor Lotte World.

"Minnie?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh, ia melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang mungkin akan keluar dari Lotte world.

"Kau... Han Sungmin, kan?" tanya namja tersebut.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia mengenali namja dan yeoja itu. Mereka bernama Yesung dan Wookie. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan teman SMPnya lagi?

"Kau Minnie kan?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja pudel itu? Hey pudel, eye linermu luntur tuh!" tunjuk Wookie ke arah mata Sungmin.

Sungmin kontan menyentuh matanya dan Wookie benar! Mungkin karena selama ia berlari, air matanya terus bercucuran. Sungmin sudah merasa cukup malu untuk hari ini. Tanpa otaknya memerintah, kaki Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie begitu saja, di benaknya hanya tertulis 'Aku ingin pulang!'

~oOoOOoO0OoOOoOo~

"Sial... yeoja itu melarikan diri lagi dariku," cerca Kyuhyun terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berlari dan berhasil keluar dari Lotte World. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menyerah saja, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat sosok yeoja bernuasa pink dari kejauhan. "Minnie... tunggu aku!"

Sungmin menoleh dan bukannya berhenti tetapi malah semakin mempercepat larinya. Sungmin terus berlari dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia memilih jalan yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Minnie, tolong berhen... argh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

'**Bruk!****'**

Sungmin berhenti. Ia mendengar suara tabrakan! Ia berbalik dan kaget mendapati Kyuhyun menabrak namja ganster yang bernama Kangin!

"Kau mau cari gara-gara lagi, hah! Trimalah!" Kangin melayangkan tinju terbaiknya ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merintih, darah memuncrat banyak dari mulutnya.

"Itu balasan yang waktu itu dan ini balasan untuk hari ini!" Kangin mulai melayangkan tinjunya lagi tapi tiba-tiba ia mengerang, "Argh!" Sebuah benda panjang menghantam tangan Kangin keras.

"Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin sambil membabi-buta tongkat besi panjangnnya ke sekujur tubuh Kangin. Sungmin baru berhenti ketika Kangin sudah mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Berjanjilah! Jangan berbuat jahat pada siapa pun! Kekuatan bukan untuk melukai tapi untuk melindungi!" bentak Sungmin.

"A... arraseo," jawab Kangin terbata-bata.

"Sekarang pergi dan berbuat baiklah!" perintah Sungmin.

Kangin menunduk lalu pergi dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.

Sungmin melipat tongkat besinya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke tas mungilnya. Itulah alasan mengapa waktu itu ia tidak bisa melawan Kangin. Alasannya jelas, karena tongkat lipatnya berada di dalam tas yang ia lempar dan tidak mungkin ia ambil pada saat itu.

"Yobo... aku di bawah," kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik rok Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak! Bagaimana ia bisa terlalu asyik bertempur? "Kyuhyun! gwaenchana?" teriak Sungmin panik. Ia berjongkok dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di jalan dengan wajah bersimbah darah.

Kyuhyun mengeleng, menginsyaratkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak baik. "Aku mimisan...," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"Biarkan aku mencari bantuan..." Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya seketika ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku mimisan karena melihatmu tadi. Kau sangat keren layaknya wonder woman di film-film, hehe," canda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin jengkel. Sungmin mengeluarkan tisu dari balik tas mungilnya lalu memapah Kyuhyun ke posisi duduk. "Jangan bercanda! Tadi aku sangat cemas!" omel Sungmin sambil menyumbat hidung Kyuhyun dengan tisu lalu mengelap bibir Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

"Boleh aku mengoreksi kejadian setahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat? Apa pukulan membuat amnesiamu sembuh?" Sungmin memasang wajah kaget lalu berkata, "Biar kupukul lagi agar kau amnesia! Jangan bicarakan masalah setahun yang lalu!"

Kyuhyun mengengam kepalan Sungmin yang tertuju padanya. "Pudel galak, biarkan aku untuk menyelesaikan setiap omonganku. Belum selesai aku mengatakannya, kau selalu melarikan diri dan sekarang ingin memukulku?"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak amnesia... selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu," jelas kyuhyun lalu melanambahkan, "Kau ingat saat aku melakukan hal terbodoh setahun yang lalu?"

Sungmin tercekat, otaknya memutar memori setahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

SM Junior High School: atap sekolah saat pembelajaran telah usai.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal Saranghae...," jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau salah tembak! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun si siswa jenius mau jadian dengan yeoja pudel sepertimu. Jangan harap aku akan bilang 'nado saranghae'. Haha dasar yeoja pudel, lihat levelmu!"

**End of f****lashback**

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Dan kau ingat saat kau memukulku dengan tongkat besi lipat?" pancing Kyuhyun, "Bela diri nunchukmu sangat keren."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lalu kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku saat itu?"

**Flashback**

Sungmin mengeluarkan tongkat besi lipatnya dan langsung memukul mulut Kyuhyun lalu berteriak, "Jenius? Otakmu memang jenius tapi mulut dan hatimu sangat bodoh!"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya yang berdarah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kadang, yeoja pudel lebih jenius darimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melipat kembali tongkatnya. "Kutarik kata-kataku tadi," kata Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**End of flashback**

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Aku sadar setelah mendengar kata-katamu... lalu aku diam-diam mengamatimu dari jauh...," Kyuhyun mendesah pendek, "dan kau benar. Yeoja pudel memang lebih jenius dariku. Setidaknya saat bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak dan aku sangat bodoh untuk urusan yang satu itu."

"Gurae?" takjub Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berkata, "Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Selama setahun aku selalu mengamatimu dan baru sekarang berani untuk mendekatimu."

"Mwo!" teriak Sungmin tak percaya.

"Jeongmal saranghae... " Kyuhyun mengenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Apa jawabanmu, Minnie?"

Sungmin terpaku. "Apakah aku bermimpi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Kau tidak bermimpi Minnie," yakin Kyuhyun lalu menegaskan, "Jeongmal Saranghae."

Sungmin terisak, "Kau tahu... aku sudah bermimpi selama setahun bahwa kau mengatakannya–jeongmal saranghae–padaku dan...," Sungmin mengehela nafas panjang, "dan sekarang aku tidak bermimpi untuk menjawab... nado saranghae!" Sungmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Auw...!" erang Kyuhyun.

"Akh... mian! Badanmu masih sakit?" cemas Sungmin.

"Badanku memang sakit tapi..." Kyuhyun mendekap kepala Sungmin lalu mendekatkan ke kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin kemudian melepasnya, "bibirku tidak sakit."

Sungmin terpaku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berevil smile. Tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin, kuncup kaktus di blangkon kamarnya sedang bermekaran dengan indah. Seperti hatinya sekarang.


	3. Epilog

**EPILOG**

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap heran jari tangan kanannya.

"Aku merubah ukurannya."

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata pas sekali di jari manismu,hehe."

"Lalu?"

"Apa hanya kata 'lalu' saja yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku menyerah!"

"Lalu?"

"Itu bukan tanda pertemanan! Kau mengerti kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu?"

"Itu tanda bahwa kau milikku! Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama di jari manisku." Kyuhyun mengakat tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan cicinnya pada Sungmin.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan hanya mengatakan kata 'lalu' terus!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukakan bila aku mengatakan 'lalu'?"

"Aku akan menciummu! Membungkam mulutmu yang cerewet!"

* * *

a/n:

gyahaha... author sarap!

Saiia sedang nulis apa ya? Nggak tau akh! Author nggak mudeng.

Huhu... Whateverlah!

Sebenarnya fict ini bergenre apa ya? Romance...? Family...? Action...?Humor...? Ada yang tau? O.o (nb: jangan diladeni author sarap ini)

Mian atas ketidakjelasan saiia =="

Yah...yang sudah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan segala jejak mulai dari kritik, saran, flame, atau bahkan pujian#plak!

Saiia akan menerima dengan lapang dada ^^

Juga tak lupa untuk para silent reader.

Gamsahamida (o^.^o)/


End file.
